First (Kanou SoutarouxOC)
by Brei-chan
Summary: He just like her. (Disclaimer: Maid-sama doesn't belong to me and also the photos I had used for the cover. Fem. anime: mikasatheme(tumblr) Male anime: Manga)


**AN: I'm sorry if this is going to be confusing but please spare me since I'm new to this writing stuff.**

* * *

 _Ryuko Kaoru…_

He would see her every morning in class in the farthest end, trying to avoid everybody else who comes near her.

He would sometimes see her walking from a short distance with her black checkered scarf swaying along with her short ebony hair, her eyes void from emotion like she didn't felt a slightest feeling.

He would sometimes see her sitting alone under a cherry blossom, eating her lunch and eyes downcast.

He would sometimes see her being approached by Kaichou and she would just say a few words, smirk(He never saw her smile though) and bows at her with respect. He was sure he was blushing when he heard her voice. Something he would describe as…angelic.

He sometimes tried to approach her with his utmost sincerity but she would just look at him with her cold, gray eyes and go away.

He would sometimes get caught staring at her, but she'd just raise an eyebrow and he would quickly look away trying to hide the blush forming at his cheeks.

It's not like Kanou was stalking her or something but it was his first time to take an interest to a girl; a girl who lefts herself out from everyone; a girl whose expression is stoic and cold; a girl who nearly doesn't care about the happenings of the world.

* * *

He would sometimes find himself thinking about her, almost like he was stuck on her.

He would sometimes find himself wanting to hypnotize the girl just to talk to him.

He would sometimes find himself asking if he likes her, and would blush ferociously at the thought.

Does he like her?

Maybe.,, He didn't fully know her yet.

* * *

Kanou saw her was during the third years' graduation. Kaoru was standing under the cherry blossom tree, alone. He gathered all his courage to, again, approach the girl who ignored him the entire time he tried to get to know her.

"Hello," he nervously greeted.

She looked at him with her emotionless eyes. They stared for a moment and Kanou was getting awkward and uncomfortable.

Before he would break eye contact- thinking that it was no use talking to her- for the first time, she replied, "Why?"

He blushed, speechless. He knows what she was talking about but found himself unable to respond.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked, looking away.

"I-I don't…know." He responded after a few seconds of silence.

He looked down, avoiding her face. Of course he knew why he was doing this.

"Oh." She said monotonously.

He flinched. Somehow, the way she said that word stung him. It made him felt stupid for saying that.

He still didn't look up, not even a single word came out of his mouth. The atmosphere was becoming awkward, neither one of them are talking.

Kanou was trying to think for something else to say. He tried to open his mouth but the stoic girl beat him to it.

"I guess I should leave then," she said as she started to walk. He looked at her rather quickly, eyes wide with shock.

"Ja-"

"Wait!" he shouted, cutting her off from her goodbye, he looked down- shadows cast upon his face, "Please, wait..."

Kaoru stopped, eyes becoming wide with surprise. She slowly turned to face him, complying with his wishes.

' _She stayed.'_ He mentally smiled.

It had been a minute, but she was still waiting. It was surprising how patient she was. He knew she was waiting for him. But he won't make her wait now.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming.

"I like you!"

* * *

They were just standing there, the wind being the only thing that can be heard.

Both were staring at each other. Kanou blushing madly but setting his full concentration at the girl in front of him while the other has her cheeks being tainted by pink hues and mouth gaping.

' _S-She's really cute when she blushes.'_

Kanou mentally laughed at himself. Funny how he had like a person whom he didn't know too well, and he was amazingly confident right now unlike the past few years or months, too, he could say. It seems out-of-character for him to tell his feelings out loud and more importantly, to a girl, since he always avoid girls in the past. Maybe it was thanks to Kaoru…and, of course, Kaichou and Yukimura, that he had gained this much confidence and willingness to not hide anymore.

Kanou closed his eyes, the blush still present in his face. What will happen now? He can't help but feel a bit embarrassed from his confession, and now that he had thought about, what does he think she'll say? Will she reject him?

As he waited for her response, he heard light footsteps coming towards him. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing what was coming for him. He felt a soft hand being placed in his chest. _What...?_

' _Chup'_

Kanou jumped and fell off the ground at the sudden contact in his face and his eyes were widened in shock, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. He was still not used to intimate stuffs.

Kaoru kissed him…in his cheeks. It was his first kiss from a different person other than her mother.

He looked up and he can see Kaoru's face being tainted with many shades of red which made him blush even more. His mouth gaping also.

As he was still sitting in the ground, Kaoru kneeled in front of him and did what he had never seen before.

She smiled.

Kanou thought he was going to faint at the sudden brightness that had radiated from her. Who knew that the cold and stoic girl could be this bright?

When Kanou was still in thought, she finally stood up, regaining from her former emotionless self.

"Thank you, Kanou-san," she thanked him and then added, "If you want your confession to be accepted, then atleast we should know each other first. I do think that you know where I live."

"Hai." He nodded.

She nodded back at him before running away, "Ja ne."

-end-

* * *

 **An: Sorry but I'm going to end it here. But it's up to you to come up with what will happen next. And I apologiza if Kanou Soutarou was OOC.**

 **Ja Ne** \- See you later

R&R


End file.
